


ai-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, beach dates, momo has stag beetle speedos, pda in the waves, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai can almost physically see the sparkles and stars in Momo's eyes as he runs over at full speed, and Ai, well Ai has never been looked at that way, <i>had</i> never been looked at that way before Momo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ai-chan

Ai still feels a small swoop in his stomach whenever he hears an “AIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNN.” Momo’s voice is loud, boisterous, excited, _happy_. Ai can almost physically see the sparkles and stars in Momo's eyes as he runs over at full speed, and Ai, well Ai has never been looked at that way, _had_ never been looked at that way before Momo. 

“Momo-kun,” he greets with a bright smile, face and arms slightly warmed from standing out in the sun, the sea breeze lightly ruffling his hair. Momo takes a small leap – “Momo-kun?” – catapulting himself towards Ai – “Momo-kun!” – engulfing Ai in a crushing hug. Ai staggers backwards, pulling Momo along with him and then they stand like that: Ai’s arms wrapped tightly around Momo’s waist, face pushed into Momo’s shoulder, Momo gripping the back of Ai’s shirt, his nose in Ai’s neck. 

“I’m here,” Momo mumbles into Ai’s skin before he pulls away slightly with a blinding grin on his face to say proudly, “I brought my stag beetle speedos!” Ai snickers; he had missed this.

\--

They find a nice quiet spot on the beach and lay down a seal patterned blanket. Momo drops his shoulder bag onto the sand and waits for Ai to set his own down before he grabs Ai's hand and pulls him to the water. Momo jumps into the first wave that comes near them with an excited yell and Ai follows him in with a bright laugh. They splash their way out until the water reaches their chins and the waves are gentle rises and dips in the water. Momo turns onto his back to float and Ai dives down to look at the fish and seashells near the sand. When Ai comes back up again, Momo's floated a little away from him; Momo's eyes are closed, his face relaxed. Momo in water and on his back is a Momo that Ai can't see anywhere else. Ai swims over quietly and kisses Momo's cheek. Momo's eyes fly open as he lets out a choked sound, his arms slightly flailing before he floats into a sitting position, facing Ai. Ai takes Momo's hand and interlaces their fingers together. 

“Ai-chan what was that for?” Momo asks, a slight blush high on his cheeks, mouth open and Ai can’t help but lean in for another quick kiss. This time on Momo’s lips.

“Nothing,” Ai replies when he pulls back with a smile that has a slight mischievous edge. He's gained that over the years from spending far too much time with Momo. Momo grabs Ai's shoulders and mashes his mouth against Ai's. Ai slips the fingers of his other hand in Momo's stag beetle speedos, using his hand to pull them flush against each other. They kiss a few more times, slowly, sweetly. Ai could do this all day.

\--

They manage to pull away from each other long enough to swim in the sea some more. An hour later, Momo drags himself out to build things out of the sand. Ai stays in the water, floating peacefully. 

"AI-CHANN!" Momo calls out from where he's sitting in the sand. Ai swims to the shore and walks to stand beside Momo, his hair dripping.

"Momo-kun is that....Rin-senpai?" Ai asks uncertainly. The blob of sand did have the right teeth. He's not so sure about the rest of it.

"Yeah," Momo says with a gleam in his eyes. "And Nii-chan is here -" Momo points to spot in the sand that looks vaguely human. "- Here's Sousuke senpai." 

"Ah, I see," Ai says, not really seeing it at all.

"I was going to make an Ai-chan," Momo says, "but I kept getting too distracted." He flashes a smirk up to Ai and Ai puts his hands on his hips, eyebrows quirking into a disapproving expression. Momo starts pouting. Ai's always been weak to Momo's pouts and Momo knows it.

"Ai-chan, if you actually don't want to have sex, then we can stay here." Ai drops down to sit next to Momo with a sigh.

"Momo-kun we barely get to go out because of university."

"We'll still be on a date even if we're in your bedroom," Momo protests. Ai leans his head onto Momo's shoulder.

"Let's stay here for 10 more minutes and then we can go."

\--

They end up staying for another hour. Ai helps Momo make somewhat accurate sand structures of both of them. Momo traces a heart out of the sand above sand Ai and sand Momo.

"So cheesy Momo-kun." 

"You love it Ai-chan."

\--

When they get back to Ai's apartment, Ai pushes Momo into the bathroom. "We're not getting sand in my bed!" Momo pulls Ai in with him. They get their swimsuits off and help wash the sand off each other. After they're done, they towel themselves off and Momo practically runs out of the bathroom to the bedroom, dragging Ai along with him. He throws himself onto the bed, bouncing up, before he pushes himself up slightly with his elbows. He reaches a hand out for Ai. Ai takes it, lifting himself up onto the bed, lying down next to Momo. Momo starts mouthing his way up Ai's hand and Ai relaxes into the bed.

\--

A little later, Ai's lying on his back, hands clenched in the sheets and Momo's scissoring his fingers into Ai. 

"Your shoulders are perfect," Momo whispers against Ai's skin. "Your breaststroke is amazing because of them. The way you glide in and out of the water." Ai sighs and Momo licks down Ai's chest. Momo's fingers hit the right spot and Ai moans, legs tightening around where he's got them wrapped around Momo. Momo rests his head on Ai's stomach and when Ai's regained some motor control, he pushes a hand into Momo's hair. He takes in Momo's red cheeks and quickening breath.

"I'm ready," Ai gets out. Momo reaches over for a condom and while he's putting it on, Ai pushes himself up into sitting. "Momo-kun, get on your back."

Momo's face turns even redder, but he lies down without a word, eyes glued on Ai. Ai comes to kneel on top of Momo and Momo helps him position himself properly. Then he starts sinking down slowly, letting his body adjust to the burn. Momo lets his hands rest on Ai's hips, squeezing whenever Ai sinks down some more. When Ai sits down fully, Momo scrunches his eyes shut, teeth biting on his lower lip.

"Are you ok?" Ai asks from where he's leaning onto Momo's chest trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to come in 2 seconds," Momo groans and Ai lets out snicker. He drops a kiss onto Momo's chest.

"Momo-kun you're so cute."

Momo's eyes fly open and he sputters, "I'm not cute!"

"You're beautiful," Ai amends. "You're so beautiful on your back," he whispers, rolling his hips and then grinding down. Momo lets out a whine. Ai lifts himself up and then slams back down with a moan. "You can't see what you look like." Ai sets a fast pace, alternating between bouncing up and slamming down and rolling his hips to grind teasingly; both he and Momo have always liked it better that way. Momo's hands are gripping Ai's thighs hard enough to leave light bruises later and his back slightly arches off the bed every time Ai moves. Ai can tell he's getting close. Momo's hand on Ai is starting to pull roughly, out of rhythm. Ai's getting close too. He can barely speak, barely concentrate on anything except the movement. 

"You can't see how beautiful you look like this," Ai manages to breathe out and Momo reaches up to kiss him messily. They both come with their bodies entangled, Momo's hands in Ai's hair, Ai's gripping Momo's shoulders and back. Ai eventually lifts himself off with shaky legs and collapses onto the bed next to Momo. The sheets are completely messed up and Ai will get Momo to help with the laundry, but that doesn't matter right now because Momo's grinning at him, a sex-lazy smile. Ai feels like his chest is going to explode from how big this relationship, this everything he has with Momo feels. He smiles back brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> /clutches heart /covers face....momotori makes me so emotional
> 
> comments are most appreciated!


End file.
